


Rejection

by Relikt



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relikt/pseuds/Relikt
Summary: One-sided love hurts, doesn't it?





	Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm bad at writing and this is un-beta'ed, so there're lots of mistakes.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading.

Time went by. I could only look at the leaves falling on the autumn grass of my garden. He still looked at the light, night after night, to the point of forgetting the flow of time. And every nights, I looked at his back, so broad and straight; so small and shivering, under the pressure of longing and memory of the past. 

Nights like these were beautiful. I gazed at the stars, twinkling and forever shining, untainted by city lights, only reflected by thousands of gentle waves on the coast. My heart was cold, and even got colder in this searing chilly wind and silent darkness. I tilted my head toward his so-called castle of light and wonder, which maybe could even surpassed Coney Island…or not. It looked…grand, decorated by millions of pretty colors and objects of fondness and fortune, just to cover the emptiness of the estate, or the blank space in his heart. 

He told me, in a fluorescence sunset of a quiet end of the day, ‘those are for her, the most extravagant and beautiful things in the world belong to her’, her and her only. I deeply paid attention to every words he said and stared at him straight into his eyes, searching for the fabricated love for her. I didn’t say anything, non-judgmental as I was. Maybe to stop the topic heading to the pain in his heart, or to ignore the discreet judgement I had for him, or to be a refusal, he looked away, toward the balcony painted by the orange flare of dying sunlight. Everything seemed like being set on fire. I wanted the fire, to burn away this broken heart of mine, so I couldn’t think, couldn’t crave for this lonely love anymore. Chin lowed, eyes aimed at the floor, a weary sigh escaped from my chest. After a minute of silent, I turned and headed to the door, unbeknownst to the concerned but void stare of his. 

My mind drifted away. I unconsciously walking through small pathway leading to my house, my thoughts jumbled and hardly concentrated, about the moment just then, about our relationship, created and solely based on family relation, nothing else. Did he even consider me as a friend, or just an associate of her, a bridge to his beloved? Legs made of lead, chest throbbed continuously, I regretted confessing to him, of my hidden love, bound tightly and hid under many layers of chains and fake emotions, in a moment of whimsical resolve. He just simply said it, casually and clearly, like a matter of fact, like it was the only thing had meaning to him, like a final verdict to a death row inmate. 

Rejection. His words echoed in my head, like countless needles pierced through my soul, left it full of holes, filled with crestfallen disappointment. This heavy feeling clung like tar on my head. The pillars held my heart were collapsing, dragging this fragile thing to the cold hard earth, broken and buried, forever in the darkness, without even a light shredded through. I laid down on the couch in my living room and wondered why i even let myself fall into this hellhole, why I even loved him so much…


End file.
